Happy Thanksgiving
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Thanksgiving day with the Hudson-Hummel family, the Berrys, and Blaine.


Title: Happy Thanksgiving

Rating: K+

Pairing: Klaine. Blaine/Kurt

Summary: Thanksgiving day with the Hudson-Hummel family, the Berrys, and Blaine.

Disclaimer: Nothing, as per usual, is owned by me.

Happy Thanksgiving.

"Deep-fried," Burt emphasized.

"Tofurkey. It's FAR more healthy for you than something dipped into 1000 pounds of grease and oil. You still have your health to consider."

"Kurt, the Berrys are coming over. Your friend is coming over. That's a lot of people."

"It's 8 people, dad. 8 people that I'm sure would prefer eating Tofurkey over a deep fried monstrosity."

"I have to agree with Kurt," Rachel spoke up, entering the kitchen having just arrived. "This is a casserole I made, my dads are in the living room talking to Finn and Mrs. Hummel," she smiled, holding a bag out. "As for a Tofurkey it's far more nutritious and far less murderous."

"How about a compromise? We'll have Tofurkey and a beer basted 10 pound bird," Kurt suggested.

"Whoa! You want to waste my beers on a bird?"

"It'll moisten the meat and I'll only need two, I can make you gravy from the juice."

Burt brightened at the sound of gravy. Gravy was the ultimate condiment that could go over anything. "You got a deal, kid."

"Hey, Kurt, your friend Blaine is here," Finn called, leaning into the kitchen.

Kurt stood a little taller at that before relaxing, seeing the knowing smile on Rachel's face. "Tell him I'm cooking."

"I can hear just fine," Blaine responded, entering the kitchen. "Nice apron," he smirked, looking down at the blue apron with that both somehow frilly yet masculine.

Kurt cleared his throat, smoothing the apron out. "Yes, well, I can't get messes on my clothes."

"Very true. You need any help with anything?"

"Actually that would be nice, Finn and Mr. Hummel can't cook at all," Rachel jumped in. "And Mrs. Hummel made all the desserts so it doesn't seem right to make her do more."

"I don't have much experience cooking but I don't mind learning," he smiled.

"Good. You help Kurt with the real turkey, I'm not having that poor bird's suffering on my conscious."

Blaine walked up behind Kurt, washing his hands in the sink as Kurt took out the gizzards. "She does know the turkey is already dead, correct?"

"Vegans," Kurt smiled. "Would you get me the butter from the fridge?"

"Sure," Blaine nodded, going to the fridge and pulling out the fat free organic butter. "What are we going to do with this?"

"We're going to rub the turkey down with it," Kurt answered, putting the small bird into the roasting pan. Popping open the butter he swiped his hand into it, rubbing the turkey down.

"Just use my hand?"

"Mm-hmm, a brush doesn't work very well in this situation."

Blaine drug his own fingers through the small tub of butter, rubbing down the turkey, getting the places Kurt was missing. Rachel looked back at them from her bacon cooking-she was planning to make an 8 layered salad-and smiled. Those two seemed so oblivious but it was oddly fluffy and cute.

"Blaine, you're supposed to be buttering the turkey, not my hand," Kurt laughed, before sliding his hand over Blaine's.

"You keep buttering me, so I butter you back," Blaine rebutted, grabbing Kurt's hand and running butter down the palm.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, laughing as he returned the favor.

"While this is very precious, shouldn't you get the turkey in the oven?" Rachel called, ripping her lettuce and placing it in glass dish.

Kurt blushed, scooting over to the sink and tapping it on with his elbow. He ran his hands under the water, before grabbing the soap and washing up. Blaine scooted in next to him, bumping him with his hip and a mini fight started over the water. Rachel rolled her eyes, before leaving the kitchen for the living room.

"Daddy," she called, Hiram looking up at her. "Did you remember to bring the olive and onions for the salad?"

"They're in the car, sweetie, I'll go get them for you."

She smiled in thanks to her daddy as he left to get her supplies from the vehicle.

"Sounds like a party is going on in there," Carole smiled.

"Oh, it's just Blaine and Kurt. They're doing more flirting than cooking."

"Flirting?" Burt questioned, stiffening. "In there alone?" Getting up from his recliner he hurried into the kitchen to make sure things were cooking but not 'cooking'. "What are you boys doing in here?"

"I was about to put the turkey in the oven," Kurt answered, pouring the last beer on. "Blaine, can you get me the aluminum foil, it's the third draw down."

"So, what are you boys up to?" Burt asked. He hated to play the over protective dad, but Kurt is his little boy, no matter how old he is.

"We're cooking dad. I'm going to boil the potatoes for the mashed potatoes. You can start cleaning and snapping green beans if you'd like," Kurt said to Blaine. "Dad, you can go back to watching your game. We have it covered."

"No, I think I'll help out here," Burt decided, taking a seat at the table. "So, Blaine, are you out to your parents?"

"DAD!" Kurt called, practically dropping a potato.

Blaine chuckled, washing the green beans in the sink. "No, it's fine. Uh yeah, I've been out to my parents for a while. Since I was 13, they kind of figured out."

"I see, and they supportive?"

"Dad divorced my mother when she refused to send me to a help clinic."

"Help clinic."

"That's putting it lightly," Hiram answered, entering the kitchen with Rachel's bag. "A lot of families that can't accept a homosexual child have a tendency to send them to houses or camps to reinstruct them."

"Sorry if I'm a bit slow here, but reinstruct them how?" Burt questioned.

"They try to make gay kids straight," Kurt answered bluntly, dropping the last potato in the water. "Make them fear homosexuality or something, I don't know, I've never had the displeasure of going to one."

Hiram put the bags on the counter giving Rachel a quick kiss before making his exit.

"Either way, my parents got divorce and mom got remarried a couple of years later. He's a bit more accepting and has two daughters. They are both in college off in LA and New York so our parents went on a second honeymoon in Verona, Italy and Kurt invited me over."

"You go to Dalton, right? Out in Westerville?"

"With all due respect sir, I feel like a boy being grilled by a girl's father for taking his little girl out."

"He's my only little boy. Yeah, I have Finn now, but it's not the same thing. I'll always be there for Finn whenever he needs me but Kurt…..he's small and fragile, I got to be there for him till someone else can take care of him."

"Right here dad," Kurt sighed.

"Look, it's simple, if you have interest in my son beyond friendship, don't dance around it. Tell me right now, do you have interest in my Kurt."

Blaine looked back at the boy in question who was watching, waiting for an answer. "Honestly, sir, yes.." there was a sharp intake of breath from Kurt's end. "..I do have interest beyond friendship. Kurt is very sweet, very talented, and very well dressed. He has a bit of a diva attitude and is high maintenance. He has to have things his way, but he fights for what he wants. I really like that about him, but I don't think Kurt needs a boyfriend at this moment, I think he needs a friend."

"I can tell you what I need.." Kurt began only to be cut off when Burt told him to shush.

The man nodded his approval. "When you do decide to make a move, you have my blessing."

"Thank you, sir."

"Burt," he corrected.

Blaine smiled, nodding. "Burt."

"Now, how about we spend less time flirting and more time cooking, okay, boys?" Rachel called, having finished her salad and now brandishing a mayo covered spoon at them.

Five hours of intense cooking later the beautiful dinner was set out on the table. Kurt had to smack his dad's wrist multiple times to get him out of the kitchen, but luckily the gravy had been saved from Burt.

"So, prayer or no?" Burt questioned, knowing his son's stance on atheism.

"I'm agnostic myself, Burt, I wouldn't feel comfortable with a prayer," Blaine admitted.

"How about we just go around the table and say what we are thankful for," Carole suggested with a smile. "I, for one, am grateful for this lovely dinner, my new loving husband, and both my sons."

"Same here," Burt agreed. "Thankful for my beautiful wife, and my sons. Also thankful Kurt doesn't have to live in fear everyday of his life."

Finn looked at them before realizing it was his turn. "Uh…I guess I'm thankful for my new brother, and Burt. Can we eat now, I'm starving and Rachel wouldn't let me have a taste."

"Finn!" Carole scolded. "Blaine, honey, your turn."

"I'm thankful Kurt hasn't attack my wardrobe…"

"Yet!" Kurt added.

"Kurt, jeans and t-shirts are suitable clothing for some of us."

"I hear that," Burt and Finn called in strange unison.

"Blaine, you should really try form fitting jeans and a vest. Not skinny jeans, but jeans that cusp the form of your butt a little better."

Burt spluttered in his beer, coughing slightly.

"What? It's a good rule of thumb with most jeans. Too loose and you have the illusion of a flat backside, to tight you get a muffin top. You want jeans that flatter ALL parts of your body, including the butt," Kurt nodded.

"Moving on," Rachel cleared her throat. "I'm thankful for my boyfriend Finn, my wonderful dads, and of course my three solos for Regionals."

Leroy and Hiram shared similar sentiments as Burt and Carole as they were thankful for not only each other but for their lovely daughter as well. Kurt was the last to go and he seemed to think about it as if to give a dramatic speech.

"Dude, I'm hungry," Finn complained.

"Fine. I'm thankful for my dad, Carole, and of course my new found brother-ship with you, Finn. And I'm thankful for the day I went to Dalton to spy on the Warblers and met Blaine."

Said boy lit up at the sentiment, feeling special while Carole and Rachel cooed.

"Cool, can we eat now?"

"By all means," Kurt sighed. Finn wasted no time digging in, neither did Burt for that matter. Kurt decided to stay back out of the fray till everyone got their food. When he was sure his shirt would not be ruined by people reaching he made a plate making sure to keep all the foods separate.

"Aren't you going to get some gravy Kurt," Burt asked. "It's really delicious, you out did yourself, kid."

"I don't eat gravy. Gravy goes to your thighs."

"Meat on the thighs isn't such a bad thing," Blaine teased. "And you have a bit of cranberry on the side of your lip."

"I do not. I know how to eat properly," Kurt protested.

Chuckling, Blaine leaned in, licking the corner of Kurt's mouth, making the boy jump in surprise.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I told you, you had cranberry there. Plus, you're cute when you blush."

The whole of the table laughed at the color Kurt's face turned.

"Young love is really sweet," Leroy smiled over his wine glass. "Enjoy it while you can boys. You never forget your first love."

Both boys looked at each other for a moment before turning away and blushing. The thought 'first love' drifting through both their minds.

After much goading the two finally retreated downstairs while Carole handled the clean up. Kurt didn't want it to fall on her but she insisted.

"So…?" Blaine began.

"So…."

"You want to go to a movie Saturday?"

"An actual movie where we'll pay attention and watch it? Or a movie where we get bored half-way through and start making out," Kurt questioned.

Blaine cleared his throat. "I was actually thinking of going to see Deathly Hallows again, but I wouldn't be opposed to the latter."

Kurt smiled. "You're such a Harry Potter dork."

"It's a date?"

"It's a date," Kurt nodded. Later when everything had quieted and Blaine was sleeping in Finn's bed, Finn sleeping on the pull out upstairs, Kurt smiled. He couldn't say enough how thankful he was to have met Blaine. Oddly enough, he was thankful for Karofsky being a jack-ass too, otherwise he would have never gone to Dalton and never met Blaine. Overall he was just thankful for being born gay, and fabulous.

-The End-


End file.
